God of Harem, Incest and Adultery
by Inex181
Summary: Chaos and the fates fuck up the life of percy jackson yet again. What will he do if pushed past the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own any of the characters in the plot.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

It was after the second giant war, that I finally thought that I deserved to have some peace from the fates. But as always, I was horribly wrong…

I was having a wonderful day, managed to pass the day without getting into trouble or killing myself, had a passionate makeout session with Annabeth behind the Ares cabin and was currently packing my bags to go back home tomorrow.

I had just kept my duffle bag on the floor when someone knocked on my door. I asked, "Who's there". "Hey, it's me, Annabeth, open up the damm door" came the reply. I hurried over to the door and opened it. Outside it was standing the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and she was holding a package in her arms. "Come on in" I said. It was kind of chilly outside. "what's with the package?". Annabeth just gave a smirk and said "It's your birthday present seaweed brain. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I forget your birthday?". I laughed and said, "a very bad one". She laughed along with me.

"So why did you have to go home tomorrow?". Well my mom asked me to come back home for at least one of my birthdays and she offered me a blue birthday cake in exchange for it." "So basically, you're hooked, right?". I nodded my assent. Annabeth suddenly dropped the parcel on the bed and came up very close to me. Opening a button of her top she asked very innocently, "Can't I convince you to stay?". I visibly gulped. If there is one thing that I can't resist that's a horny Annabeth. I was going to come up with a lame excuse when a bright light flashed in our cabin. We both looked away as we knew it was a god entering in our presence. When I looked back I saw it was Hermes. "Hey man, what's up?" I high fived Hermes. "well everything's fine except you have been called up on Olympus Percy, and this time I don't even know what's this about" said Hermes as he rubbed his palms nervously. I looked at Annabeth. She nodded and pushed me towards Hermes. "Be ready for your birthday surprise when you come back." Said Annabeth as she breathed seductively into my ear. I shivered and winked at her. "Let's go Hermes". Hermes took a hold of me and flashed me off to Olympus. The last thing I remember is seeing Annabeth making a kissy face at me. Man, I was a very lucky guy indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys. Sorry for the very late update. I was busy with college. Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.**

 **I Don't own any of the characters in the plot.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I was flashed into the Olympus throne room with Hermes by my side. I stumbled a bit when I landed in the throne room. All the gods were sitting on their thrones on their original heights with inexplainable looks on their faces. I was a bit apprehensive. This was not looking good for me at all.

Zeus stared directly at me. For once I could detect a certain type of sadness radiating from him, which was very strange. He beckoned me forward. Hermes squeezed my shoulder once and gave me a comforting glance. Then he walked up to his throne and shifted to his original height to take his seat.

I went forward and bowed to my father and Zeus. Zeus signalled me to stand up. "Percy Jackson, I hope you have come well prepared today. Because today may be the day that may make or break you." Zeus announced in an ominous tone.

"Wh…" that's when I noticed a very strange thing. A shadowy figure was standing behind the thrones of Poseidon and Zeus. The blade of the person was sheathed but what was strange was that nobody was noticing the figure. Normally the Olympians are so paranoid that they even jump at the scuttering of a rat. But none of them was even glancing at the figure. Something was wrong.

I uncapped Riptide and ran over to Poseidon's throne. I jumped and used Poseidon' chiton to leverage myself up. He looked shocked to say the least. But I ignored him and climbed on the armrest.

I pointed my sword at the shadowy figure and asked in a threatening voice "Who are you and what is your business in this council? Reveal yourself or be ready to face the gods." All the gods looked at me like I was crazy. This must be a very powerful deity to be able to conceal their aura from all the gods in their own throne room! But that didn't mean anything to me. I had fought very powerful gods before. Hell, I had even defeated giants and a primodial. It was just a regular day for me.

The deity suddenly started laughing in a high-pitched voice. I could guess that she was a female. And a deity able to hide her presence from the gods must be above them in power. So, I guess whoever she is, she must be a primordial. This day just got harder.

"Well done Percy Jackson, able to see even in the shadows of creation itself, not bad. Not bad at all." Said the figure. "Even the gods cannot see through this veil. Just confirms my theory about you being the chosen one. Tell me, since when do you have the Wolf's sight?"

She said that thing about the sight thing like it was something special. I was really confused by this time. I had no clue about what the fuck was going on. But I gathered my thoughts up and said, "Look lady, I don't know who you are, but you better come out before you force me to take matters into my own hands."

"Much as I would like you to do that, now is not the time or place for things like this. We have something very important to discuss. So, let's get the party started." Said the mysterious deity as she started walking out of the shadows.

When the deity walked out, almost all the gods were surprised, terrified even. Like their Great grandmother or somebody had suddenly come back home, and all the kids were in trouble due the trouble they had cause. But that couldn't happen as the woman who had stepped out was drop dead gorgeous, hands down.

Imagine the hottest person you have a crush on this world. Now multiply that feeling hundred, no scratch that, a thousand times. That's what you would feel seeing this lady. She wore a sleeveless black dress which was very low cut, showing the ample cleavage of the lady and black heels. Her skin could be only described as flawless. Her blonde hair was just the right shade. The only way to describe her in one word was "PERFECT".

All the gods suddenly bowed to her. I was very confused. Who was the lady that everyone was suddenly bowing down to?

I put down riptide in its original form and turned towards the gods. "Who is this lady that you gods are bowing to? You don't bow to anyone." I said surprised at such an act.

The lady motioned everyone to get up and then turned to address me "Well considering how I am the creator of the whole universe, literally everything, I think that it is implied that people would bow to me, even if I don't like it."

I suddenly understood who this mysterious figure was. It was the all-powerful Chaos, builder of the whole universe. I didn't know much about her, but I thought that if by now she hasn't tried to kill me, then she must be placed in my good books. I gave her a grudging nod.

She asked the gods to take a seat as she had an announcement to make. "Well everyone, today we are over here to…."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I promise lemons in the next chapter.**


End file.
